deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Sherlock Holmes
Sherlock Holmes is the main character from the eponymous book series by Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, and the subsequent books, movies and television series. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Batman vs Sherlock Holmes * Sherlock Holmes VS Hannibal Lecter * Sherlock Holmes vs Jack Reacher (Completed) * Sherlock Holmes vs Jim Rockford (Completed) * Sherlock Holmes VS Phoenix Wright * Detective Pikachu vs Sherlock Holmes Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 0 * Losses: 2 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Detective Chimp * Professor Layton * Hercule Poirot * Tintin * The Question History Very little is known about Sherlock Holmes early life, except that he was born around 1854, and he had an older brother named Mycroft Holmes. At some point, Holmes became interested in using deductive reasoning to solve mysteries, and his first cases were undertaken for his fellow university students. After leaving college, he found living as an amateur detective to be a financial strain, and so in 1881 he decided to take on a lodge at his apartment at 221 B. Baker Street, London. A perfect roommate appeared in the form of John H. Watson, an equally young man, and bachelor. Watson had studied to be a doctor, and had subsequently joined the British Army. He saw service in the Second Anglo-Afghan War (1878-80), was wounded in action, and developed enteric fever, which effectively ruined his health. He was discharged with a daily pension of 11 shillings and 6 pence for nine months, and so he needed a place to live until he could fully recover and build up a medical practice. After taking Watson on as a flatmate, Holmes found that he was a useful associate, helping Holmes on many occasions, and chronicling his adventures. As he worked against crime, Holmes began to detect that there was someone working behind the scenes, directing and using the criminal underworld. Eventually, he was able to determine the name of this “Napoleon of Crime,” Professor James Moriarty. Moriarty warned Holmes to leave him alone, and when he did not, the Professor had thugs attempt to kill him. In 1891, When Moriarty became desperate enough, he personally confronted Holmes outside the Swiss village of Meiringen, and tried to throw him off of the Reichenbach Falls, apparently succeeding. Dr. Watson mourned Holmes’ passing, but continued his practice. In 1894, Watson was astonished when Holmes arrived in his study. Holmes then proceeded to explain to Watson how he had escaped Moriarty at the Reichenbach Falls, and has since been keeping undercover. Now that he had a chance to catch one or Moriarty’s lieutenants, Colonel Sebastian Moran, he was ready to come out from cover. At about 1904, Holmes retired to a small farm on the Sussex Downs, a picturesque part of south-eastern England. Even then, Holmes could not entirely resist the draw of solving mysteries, and continued to do so until the end of his life. Death Battle Info Appearance Holmes is a Caucasian man in his early 40s, with black hair and gray eyes. He is very tall and very thin, and has thin lips and a “hawk-like” nose. When he is not working undercover, he is inevitably scrupulously clean and neatly dressed. When he is undercover, he stays in character and is very difficult to spot. Powers and Abilities * Detective - Holmes is actually one of the best of detectives. He was able to solve difficult (some would say “impossible”) cases, by making links between facts, to get to the underlying truth. * Disguise - He is a master of disguise, able to convincingly assume a completely different identity. * Physical Combat - Holmes is an extremely skilled swordsman, one of the best amateur boxers in London, and also practices a martial art known as baritsu. * Strength - He is stronger than he appears to be, as demonstrated by straightening the steel-made fire poker that Dr. Roylott had bent to prove his own strength. Weaponry When going into a particularly dangerous situation, Holmes will often ask Watson to carry his old service revolver, and at times Holmes has used it himself. The weapon is a Webley Mk I revolver, which hold six .455 cartridges. Gallery Sherlock_Holmes_Basil_Rathbone.jpg|Basil Rathbone as Sherlock, 1939-1946 Sherlock_Holmes_Jeremy_Brett.jpg|Jeremy Brett as Sherlock, 1984-1994 Sherlock_Holmes_Robert_Downey.png|Robert Downey, Jr. as Sherlock, 2009-2011 bkn-20140826094852208-0826_00862_001_01b.jpg|Benedict Cumberbatch as Sherlock, 2010- Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Book Combatants Category:British Combatants Category:Detectives Category:Eponymous Combatants Category:European Combatants Category:Gun Wielders Category:Highly Intelligent Category:Human Category:Main Protagonist Category:Male Category:Mascots Category:Movie Combatants Category:Protagonist Category:TV combatants Category:Vigilante Combatants Category:Masters of Disguise